With or without tuxedo?
by DisneyChica
Summary: Jasmine goes over to the Watson, because she wants to spend some time with Lindy, on the day after Logan's presentation. What if Lindy isn't there but Logan is and in a... tuxedo? Jogan and highly OOC! Don't like it don't read it! I own nothing! :D Takes place after Lindy- Licious! :D READ AN IN CHAPTER 2 FOR M RATED REQUESTS! :D DOESN'T MATTER WHICH COUPLE!
1. With or without tuxedo?

**Hey guys! :D Well, seems like I'm the only one, who's writing M rated stories , yet but I'm with a new one here :D**

**This time it's for Jogan and it's probably not that long :D**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I also take requests for M rated stories at IDDI and that no matter which pairing! :D**

**P.S.: My One Shots are mostly OOC :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Jasmine goes over to the Watson, because she wants to spend some time with Lindy, on the day after Logan's presentation. What if Lindy isn't there but Logan is and in a... tuxedo?**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

I was just on my way to the Watson's house after being bored at home.

Earlier at school, Delia annoyed me a bit, because she was mad at me that I was that attracted to Logan because of his tuxedo...

Well, she didn't know that I was attracted to him anyway but that's not the point.

Even though, the presentation was stupid, he looked damn hot in that tuxedo and I just had to clap.

Well, but back to the subject.

I was actually on my way to the Watson's to do something with Lindy.

She was still pretty angry because of the thing with the Lindy- Licious and Cole and her are bickering the whole time now.

Sometimes she doesn't even want to go with us to Rumble Juice because of Cole.

Those guys should just make up. It would've been the easiest solution.

I sighed and then rang the doorbell of the Watson's.

One minute later the door went open and not Lindy but Logan stood in front of it.

In a Tuxedo. Oh my god. He looked so hot.

Probably even hotter under the tuxedo...

''Hey Jaz. What are you doing here? '' Logan asked me, smiling and I quickly shook my head.

Snap out of it, Jaz. He's one of your best friends.

''I wanted to do something with Lindy. She was in such a bad mood and I wanted to cheer her up a bit. Is she at home?'' I asked, trying to get my gaze away from his tuxedo and his hot body.

Logan shook his head and groaned.

''No, she isn't. She went shopping with mom, to get in to a better mood and she was also mad that I got a B on my presentation for just wearing a tuxedo.'' Logan replied and I chuckled.

''Well, you did look really good.'' I said to him and he grinned.

Oh oh. I may have spoken to much.

''You really think so?'' Logan asked, still smirking and I nodded , a bit helpless and blushed.

Logan laughed at my expression.

''You have no reason to be ashamed Jaz. It's cute. Hey, want to go inside and do something together?'' He added and I nodded again.

Logan called me cute. Oh gosh!

I had to look at him again and he was still so hot.

''Sure. Let's go upstairs to your room.'' I quickly replied and he nodded.

Then we walked upstairs.

Logan sat down on his bed and I followed him.

Then I asked him, ''Why are you still wearing the tuxedo?''

What he then said, shocked the daylights out of me.

''Because I wanted to look good for you. You're already looking so wow... Even without heels and I wanted to match you.'' He replied and my eyes went wide.

**Logan's POV:**

''Because I wanted to look good for you. You're already looking so wow... Even without heels and I wanted to match you.'' I replied and her eyes went wide.

Oh oh. Did I bring it to far? Will she slap me now.

Jasmine suddenly pushed me on the bed and got on top of me.

Then she whispered to me, ''You don't have to wear a tuxedo. You're already hot enough.''

With that, she captured her lips with mine.

I was shocked but immediately kissed back and my hands wandered all around her back.

After a while, her hands started to get lower and her one hand went under my suit shirt.

She played with my abs and I moaned.

Wait. That was so wrong. Well, but it felt damn good.

Her hands still wandered while kissing me again and as she tugged at my suit jackett and it went of my shoulder, I couldn't help but give in.

Well, but before I put her shirt over her head, I asked her, ''You really want to do that?''

Jasmine nodded and just kissed me again.

This time her hand went to my pants and to my clothed cock.

I moaned at the sensation and it went immediately hard.

Jasmine smirked and after we both had put our shirts over our head, our pants also were down.

Now, we both were only in underwear.

She was so damn beautiful.

I also unclapsed her bra and sucked on her nipples, getting on top of her.

She moaned under me and I got even more horny.

This was to good to be true. I was having sex with Jasmine.

I went back to her mouth and kissed her again, while sticking two of my fingers in her underwear and putting them down.

Then , I also put my boxers down.

Jasmine started to jerk me off and I moaned in to her mouth.

I needed her. Now!

Jasmine kissed me eagerly but then suddenly I remembered something.

I went to my night table and put a condom out, putting it over my cock.

''Are you ready?'' I asked her, lining up in front of her entrance.

Jasmine nodded and I pushed.

We both cried in extasy but I also saw some tears in Jasmine's eyes.

I kissed them away and started slowly thrusting in and out and after a while, she also moaned and I got quicker.

Then, we both came.

After we were finished from our high, I put my cock out, threw the condom away and laid down besides her.

She smiled at me and told me, ''I love you. Also without a tux.''

I smiled and replied, ''I love you, too.''


	2. AN: requests

**Hay guys! Well, I just wanted to tell you with this AN again that I'm open for requests! :D**

**Like you might have noticed, I'm open for every pairing and that for M rated One Shots! :)**

**So, if you have any M rated request, just ask me! :)**

**If you want to, I might also do some gay fictions here! :)**

**Well, but only on this show! I don't take requests for other shows! :D**

**You can also write me the request WITH a summary in a review here! :)**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon! :D**

**See ya!**


End file.
